Blood Red
by Querida del Diablo
Summary: Kanone Hilbert, prankster with slightly criminal business going on. Eyes Rutherford, rising piano star and general lust object. Emanuelle Granger, tomboy but not quite all the way trough. The three of them are best friends and rebels against society. Chao


Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my first Spiral fanfiction, so go easy on me ne? Also, English is not my first language nor could I find a beta-reader, so please overlook the small gramatical and spelling mistakes.

**Regarding Pairings:  
**Yes, this story features an OC. Nothing to worry about though, since I can assure you that she _doesn't end up with Eyes_. I was originally planning to, but I decided that Eyes won't end up with any OC characters, not even ones appearing in further chapters.  
There will be some 'canon' pairings though: Ayumu x Hiyono, Ryoko x Kousuke and Madoka x Kanone at the beginning.  
There will not be any shounen-ai even thoughI adore it, but you can always go around and interpret pure friendly signs.

**Regarding this prologue:  
**Even though there are only 2 characters from the actual anime in this chapter, the others will start appearing by the next one. Don't worry, I won't push them aside because there's an OC that's 'more important' -cough- in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral in any possible way. I don't own the chapter titles either, they're usually from pretty well-known songs or instrumental pieces. The only things I own are my OC Emanuelle and the storyline.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kanone! Wha – AAAAH!" Emanuelle jumped up hysterically as she felt ice-cold water trail down her back. The purple T-shirt she was wearing, was all of sudden soaked.

She turned around with blazing eyes, her face twisted in fury. "How?"

Kanone was laughing joyfully and waved an empty plastic water bottle from one side to the other.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you!" Manu exclaimed, seriously angry about the whole thing, and launched herself at the chuckling boy. "That was my favourite shirt!"

Eyes looked up from petting Carmen, Manu's Golden Retriever. His friends were so noisy sometimes that he didn't know why he still hung out with them. He guessed it was something along the lines of a childhood friends syndrome.

Emanuelle Granger had invited both of her best friends, Kanone Hilbert and Eyes Rutherford, over for their yearly last-weekend-of-vacation get-together. It had already become a tradition by now to do this every last weekend of summer break. And since the weather was great, the three of them had decided to spend their last afternoon outside in Manu's garden.

"No-one has the right to play trick on me, Kanone Hilbert! Now repeat after me: Manu Granger, you're almighty!" Manu spoke up smugly after having won the struggle. She had Kanone's arms pinned above his head on the ground, and blocked his movement by pushing his legs down with her knees.

"Mmmm… You know Manu, you'd look so much sexier if you only changed clothes." The brown-haired boy chirped, laughing. The girl on top of him frowned upset, exactly the reaction Kanone had waited for and yelled, "What about,… No!", throwing the girl on her back with a grunt.

"Quit it, guys, you're annoying the hell out of me." Eyes spoke up to prevent further injuries. However, Manu couldn't move anyway, since her dog had decided it needed attention, and started lapping away at her face.

The three teenagers had already been friends since the second year of elementary school. They had met each other on the playground. The three of them were fighting over the same swing the first moment, and next thing they knew, they had already decided to share it. Now they were almost inseparable. All of them had been social outcasts.

Kanone's pranks hadn't been very popular back then, even though they were now. He was a real prankster at heart now and had also developed a love for knee-length trench coats.

Eyes had been a shy boy in elementary school, and really didn't know very well how make friends. It would never change, but now he acted as if he didn't need friends, so people wouldn't pick him as bullying victim. He was a rising star in the underage piano world, too.

Manu had been cast aside by both girls and boys. She didn't have the same interests as the girls, and the boys didn't want her to share them with them. She was still an insecure girl, but much more generally accepted than in the past. She now played football in the local girl's team and was a gamer at heart.

Eyes, Kanone and Emanuelle all had something in common though. Eyes looked down upon and loathed the mob, Kanone had his own slightly criminal business going on, and Emanuelle desperately wanted boys to know that girls weren't all about make-up. They were the rebels of their grade, in one way or another.

Eyes helped Manu getting up, pulling Carmen the Golden Retriever away from her. The petite girl accepted the help gratefully and pushed a few strands of her brown hair, that had slipped from her pony tail, out of her face.

"And here I was hoping to have a relaxing afternoon." She spoke up sarcastically, eying Kanone. She pushed Carmen away, not in the mood to play with the dog.

"Never trust me on that." Kanone smiled kindly.

Emanuelle simply rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

This was the prologue, I hope you enjoyed it!

R+R please! It's always welcomed!

Love,  
CRL-chan.


End file.
